criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Clue
A New Clue is the fifth episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Four At night, on the rooftop of an old building... * Diane: Crowman, this is getting crazier than ever. First we discovered something not made on Earth, then we encountered a terrorist group who wants to wipe out humanity, and now they have a plant that can cause immortality, but why did they made the Protozane and flamed Dreamlife for it? * Crowman: The only clue we have is that the League of Darkness has been training some of the university students into assassins. Those young ones are misguided. * Diane: We need to find evidence of the Successors soon... Smoke comes out from a building not very far away. * Diane: There’s a fire! What happened here? * Crowman: Doesn’t matter, I’ll go rescue the survivors. * Diane: I’ll call the fire department immediately! (takes out her phone and presses 911) Crowman shoots his rope gun across building to building to get to the place where the fire is. He puts on an oxygen mask and goes through a window. * Woman: (carryng her baby and hiding in the bathroom) SOMEBODY HELP!!! * Crowman: (kicks the door open) Don’t worry, lady. I’ve come to rescue you. You’re going to be alright. * Woman: Thank goodness... Crowman carries the woman and her baby, shoots his rope gun, and flies out of the burning building with them. He then puts them on the ground safely and returns to the building to rescue more survivors. When he try to get inside again, Amazing Girl flies past him and goes into the building, and then comes out carrying three children. * Amazing Girl: (To the kids) It’s okay kiddies, you’re safe now. I have to find the others. (fly backs into the burning building) * Crowman: I have to help Cynthia. (goes inside the building) Crowman and Amazing Girl sucessfully rescue everyone inside the burning building. The firefighters arrive in time to put out the fire. The ambulance then arrives to take all the survivors to the hospital. Amazing Girl stands on another building watching the survivors being treated of their injuries. Crowman tries to call her from behind, but she flies away again before Crowman can open his mouth, so Crowman follows to where she’s going. It turns out that Amazing Girl saw Louis Leroux being chased by some suspicious people. * Louis: What do you want from me? * Thug 1: What do we want? Money of course! * Thug 2: You don’t want to have a scar on that pretty face of yours, don’t you? * Thug 3: Maybe other than just your money, you can give us your... (reaches out his hand) * Louis: (pushes the thug’s hand away) Get your filthy hands off me, I’ll scream if you try anything funny! * Thug 1: You’ve got some nerve... (takes out a knife) Amazing Girl comes out of nowhere and holds Louis by his wrist. She then flies away with him. Before the thugs have a chance to react, Crowman comes out from the shadows and beats up three of the thugs. Amazing Girl takes Louis to a safe place. * Amazing Girl: You should be safe here. Thank heavens that I came in time. * Louis: Thank you... and by any chance that I can get an exclusive? Do you mind if we have an interview? * Amazing Girl: If you want to know who I am under the mask, I’m afraid that I can’t help you. All I can say is that I just wanted to do the right thing: to save people. * Louis: Like a superhero? Now that I can see your face closely, your eyes... they look familiar... * Amazing Girl: (sweating) Ahh... I pretty sure I am not the only one with blue eyes... * Louis: ...And you have beautiful eyes. * Amazing Girl: (blushing) Thanks, but I got to go now... (flies away). Amazing Girl flies away, and it turns out her conversation with Louis is all witnessed by Crowman, who is not happy about it. Amazing Girl flies back to the Rayman Mansion and comes to her room by the windows. She closes the window and takes off her mask which is wet by the sweat. Cynthia wipes the sweat off her forehead. * Cynthia/Amazing Girl: He said I got beautiful eyes... He never said that to me at work. Maybe it’s because I always wear glasses.... Charles enters Cynthia’s room with an emotionless face. * Cynthia: Good night, big bro? What’s with the face? * Charles: I saw it. * Cynthia: Saving the survivors from the fire? What’s wrong with that? Did I miss someone? * Charles: I saw your conversation with Leroux. * Cynthia: Ohhh... I didn’t tell him anything... * Charles: Don’t talk to that busy news reporter. Next time, put him in a safe place and then leave. He’s a troublemaker. * Cynthia: He didn’t do anything wrong! I just saved... * Charles: He will dig up your identity and expose it to the public. And then you will get taken away by the government or some shady company! He can’t be trusted! Not even CCN! * Cynthia: (annoyed) You’re exaggerating, bro! Even if he does find out who I am, I can just persuade him not to tell anyone. * Charles: Don’t you get, Cynthia? If he discovers our identities and tries to expose us, then he will be knocked out by the government or whatever so he can’t talk! * Cynthia: Fine, I won’t let him find out who I am. You don’t have to get violent... * Charles: I hope I don’t have to. Now, go to sleep. (leaves the room) The next day at the police station... * Diane: Despite we still have little information about the plans of the League of Darkness and the Successors, we still managed to work on the antidote for the Protozane. * Rozetta: With Amir and Philip working together, I am sure that... Shouting comes out of the lab. * Diane: What is it? Who’s shouting? Diane and Rozetta go to the lab. * Rita: (holding her dog, Hector) Your dumb cat tried to scratch Hector! Get it out of here, Hoover! * Philip: (holding his cat, Diana) Diana won’t hurt a fly, and it was your stupid mutt provoking her! * Amir: Please, both of you need to calm down. * Diane: Rita, Dr Hoover, stop this mess right now! Either of your pets will get hurt! * Rita: You’re lucky that I got here before that savage beast scratched Hector, or else you’re gonna pay the price! Rozetta comes to Hector and pets him. * Rozetta: It’s alright, little buddy. Hector enjoys being petted. Rozetta turns to Diana and touches her head gently. * Rozetta: You should play nice with Hector. He isn’t going to hurt you. You two can be good friends. Diana walks up to Hector and starts licking him, expressing apology and friendliness. * Amir: You are a really good animal tamer, Rozetta. * Rozetta: They aren’t really hard to talk with actually... * Mia: (enters the lab) We‘ve got an emergency! * Diane: What is it, Officer Loukas? * Mia: I just got a call from Professor Kevin Charles. He said that he found out the secrets of the Successors, but then I heard him screaming, “They are here! Help!”, and the next second, he hanged up! * Philip: I think it’s pretty obvious that he got attacked by the Successors. * Diane: Officer Loukas, inform Jones and go find Professor Charles! * Rozetta: We know that the Successors’s hideout is in the forest. They probably took him there, I‘ll go with Officer Loukas and Detective Jones! On their way to the Successors’ hideout, in the squad car... * Jones: I’ve never expected I could see a superhero in my whole life, Rozetta. * Miracle Lady: Detective Jones... I want to apologize for what happened to your other half... * Jones: No need, it’s not like it would change anything, but I still don’t know why she would remember Marconi... * Mia: (driving) According to the reports of the experiments we found, there are no records of Zoe. It seems that she wasn’t part of the experiment, but she was right about the existence of the human experiments. * Jones: It could be that her records were either burned or lost, why would she lie anyway? * Miracle Lady: (looks outside the car window) I saw something! No, someone! * Mia: (stops the car) What? What did you see? * Miracle Lady: That looks like... Professor Charles... he’s bleeding... * Jones: We have to investigate the scene, now! (gets out of the car) The trio get out of the squad car and goes to where Rozetta is pointing. The team found Kevin tied up with multiple stab wounds on his body and some of his organs spilled out. There is a big puddle of blood on the floor. * Mia: (covering her mouth out of disgust) Poor Professor... what a way to go... * Jones: (disgusted) Jesus, I can see his guts... whoever murdered him is down right heartless... * Miracle Lady: Judging by look of the body, he has been stabbed with a long sword multiple times. * Jones: We’ll send the body to the lab. Hopefully, we’ll catch this killer fast... * Mia: But the last thing I heard from Professor Charles is “They are here! Help!”, meaning that there was an accomplice, or more.... * Mircale Lady: Be careful, those the Successors won‘t be easy to stop. The team collects the Professor’s body and clues that can help their investigation. Back at the station... * Martine: I have seen more brutal deaths, but the killer or I should say, killers, surely want the professor to suffer. * Martine: The professor was stabbed for 20 times, but none of these wounds can cause an instant death. The victim bled to death after all the stabbing he took * Jones: (about to vomit) Ugh... Did you found anything that could lead us to the killers, Martine? * Martine: Judging by the wounds inflicted towards the victim’s body, look out for a long sword. What's interesting is how he was attached to the trees. You see, the rope was expertly tiedto his hands to keep him in place while he was stabbed. * Jones: So that means we are looking for a killer who knows how to tie knots! Later... * Jones: Today, we found Professor Kevin Charles tied up in the forest with multiple stab wounds. We’ve got a call from him a few minutes before he got taken away, saying that he found out the secrets about Ad Astra.. * Azeeb: Well, I’ll tell you everything I know about the Successors now! * Mia: Wait, who are you? * Azeeb: Azeeb Patel, I am, or was a Successor... I can’t take this anymore! We’ve gone too far! Azeeb starts explaining how the Successors was founded: five students, Dorothy Kix, Courtney Guerra, Polly O’Brien, Lucius Roth and Azeeb Patel, have all faced injustice in their lives: Dorothy has sexist and abusive parents who keep telling her “how to be a woman”, Courtney was bullied by the other girls for liking paintball in the worst way as possible, Polly’s parents were killed by a drunk driver when she was a child and the driver was able to get away with it by bribing the court, Lucius is a victim of racism and prejudice, and Azeeb was bullied for his physical appearance. One day, they’ve met a masked woman who call herself “Fornax”, claiming that she is a member of League of Darkness and saying that they can change the world into a better place; a world with peace and no evil. So the students founded the Successors, training to be skilled assassins and eliminating the evil of this world. * Azeeb: Professor Charles found out what we are doing, so Fornax told us to silence him, but he wasn’t a criminal. He didn’t deserve to die, but Fornax told me it was for the ”greater good”, so all of us took turns stabbing Professor Charles to death. (crying) But I regret it... I can’t believe that I killed an innocent man over nothing! I felt we‘ve gone too far, so I decided to tell you all of this... * Jones: Okay, we’re now taking you in custody, but thanks for your cooperation. * Azeeb: By the way, others are waiting in the hideout. * Miracle Lady: Stay here, I’ll take care of them (takes out her sword and shield and gets out of the station). When Miracle Lady enters the Successors’ hideout, the gate closes behind her. A sound of gunfire is heard, followed by a sound of a bullet hitting something made of metal. Miracle Lady blocks the bullet with her bracelet. * Dorothy: (holding a gun) Nice block, princess. Just like what I expected from the Princess Of Xerda. * Miracle Lady: I see that you kids have done your homework. It would be a wise decision for you to surrender. * Polly: (holding a sword) Sorry dear, but the answer is no. * Lucius: We are not going anywhere... without a fight. * Miracle Lady: Then show me what the League of Darkness have taught you! The Successors surround Miracle Lady as she stands her ground. Courtney attacks Miracle Lady with a sword from behind, but the hero notices and blocks her attack. The Successors then attack Miracle Lady, who dodges and attacks them back. Dorothy does a flip and throws shurikens at Miracle Lady, who blocks them. Suddenly a sphere comes out of nowhere, making everyone jump. The sphere explodes and smoke comes out. * Dorothy: What the— * Unknown Voice: Don’t worry about that. It’s just steam. The shape comes out from the shadows and steam and goes near Miracle Lady. The shape is revealed to be Crowman. * Crowman: I am Crowman. * Courtney: It seems that you got a little helper, princess. * Miracle Lady: Stranger, I appreciate your help. * Crowman: That’s what I do. Now, we’ll take down the Successors. * Dorothy: (chuckles) Four on two, that’s still too easy. * Crowman: Don’t underestimate your enemies, Ms Kix. Crowman throws a crowarang and the Successors dodge it, but it turns back and hits Polly, knocking her out. Dorothy attacks Miracle Lady with two knives, with the latter responding by blocking the attacks with her bracelet. * Dorothy: (swinging her knives at Miracle Lady) Fast like wind, that’s what Fornax taught me! * Miracle Lady: (blocking the knives with her bracelet) I doubt that she taught you enough. Miracle Lady disarms Dorothy and jump-kicks her in the face, knocking her out. Lucius tries to stab Crowman with a sword, but he dodges by flipping over the sword. * Crowman: (holding his rope gun) Watch your step. It turns out that Crowman had shot the rope gun during the dodge, with the rope wrapped on Lucius’ leg. Crowman returns the rope back to his gun, sending Lucius falling on the ground, hitting his head and becoming unconscious. Courtney grabs a gun, but Miracle Lady knocks it out of her hand with the Whip of Truth, and then ties her up with it. * Mircale Lady: I pretty sure you know what this thing is: The Whip of Truth! You can’t lie to it and don’t even think about LYING to it! Now tell me, who is Fornax and where can we find her? * Courtney: (tied up) We don’t know her real name. We never saw her face, but she told us that she would do something big in Spring Fields! With the Successors taken down, all of the remaining members were arrested. At the police station... * Miracle Lady: Crowman, right? How did you know I was in the Successors hideout? * Crowman: I saw you on my way to the hideout. Besides, my assistant was the one who discovered the hideout. * Miracle Lady: So you’re Chief Parker’s secret informant... Jones walks in and sees Crowman. * Jones: (shocked) Sweet Christmas, who are you? * Crowman: I am Crowman, officer, Jones notices the logo on Crowman’s costume, which is same logo that he found on the delinquents. * Jones: So you are the one who took down that infamous delinquent gang weeks ago? * Crowman: Yes. * Diane: (walks in) Crowman, I didn’t expect that you would take down the Successors along with Miracle Lady. * Crowman: I was just doing what I’m supposed to do. * Diane: Back to the topic, now that we know that ‘Fornax’ is hiding somewhere in the Spring Fields, we must continue our investigation. * Crowman: I’m looking forward for us to work again, see you later. (leaves the station) * Henry: Is my darling, Gloria here? * Gloria: Henry, is there something... Herny kisses Gloria. * Henry: I just wanted to say, congratulations for bringing down the Successors. * Gloria: (blushing) Oh, Henry...... In Louis’ apartment, at midnight... Louis looks at the mirror, touching his swollen cheek. A clear handprint can be seen on his swollen cheek. A tear comes out from his eye as Louis looks at the mirror nervously. End of Episode Five. To be continued in Episode Six.